Pillow
by macstooge
Summary: Axel's feeling a little lonely without Roxas, so he turns to his pillow for comfort. Akuroku AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel AxelxPillow I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.


"Roxy..." Axel murmured, talking in his sleep as he clutched his boyfriend's pillow. It had been nearly a week and half since Roxas had gone on a family holiday with his twin brother Sora and their parents. Axel had begged his boyfriend to take him as well but Roxas' parents put their foot down, saying it was a family holiday. So here Axel was, sleeping the days away until Roxas came home. Well, truth was, Roxas had been home for about a day or two now. So that meant Roxas was in Axel's room staring at him while he was sleeping. It was a good thing the redhead actually had some form of clothing on, considering he never used his bed sheets. The thin boy was clad in skin tight black boxer briefs and sweet nothing else. Roxas felt his cheeks heat as he focused on the band pictures Axel had plastered all over his wall. "Yeah, Ax-baby?" Roxas responded, without thinking, looking down at his sleeping boyfriend. "Mmm, Roxy. You smell good." Axel murmured again, clinging to the, slightly wet from Axel's drool, pillow. Roxas had to bite back a giggle as he climbed into the bed and removed the pillow from Axel's grasp, quickly replacing it with his body. "Oh? I did use that coconut shampoo today." Roxas replied, knowing that Axel was close to waking on his own. Settling in against Axel's body, Roxas prepared for the outburst.

Axel cuddled his pillow closer to his body, sniffing it. It smelled different. A good different though. Like coconuts and candy. It smelled a lot more like Roxas than before. Rubbing his face into his pillow, Axel realised that his pillow wasn't pillow shaped anymore and his pillow tickled his nose. Axel cracked a sleepy eye open to inspect his pillow. It was even shaped like Roxas, right down to the pretty blue eyes and chequered accessories. "Pillow, stop playing tricks. Roxy's on holiday." Axel sleepily chastised his pillow before shutting his eye. A burst of giggles erupted from his pillow causing Axel to open both eyes and yawn. "Now, pillow. We had this conversation, Roxy's on holiday. Be nice and go back to being a pillow." Axel murmured, blinking a few times before shutting his eyes once again. "Axel, I'm getting bored. Wake up." Roxas whined. Axel snapped his eyes open and focused on the pillow/person in front of him. He gave a shriek of surprise before crushing the small boy to his chest. "ROXY! YOU WERE ON HOLIDAY AND I BORROWED YOUR PILLOW TO SLEEP AND OH MY GOD. I SLEPT AN ENTIRE WEEK?!" Axel screamed, tightening his grip on the blonde. "Ax-baby, stop crushing me." Roxas managed to get out before he started to fake passing out. The redhead let go of his boyfriend, choosing to rub his nose against the blonde's. "I missed you, Roxy." Axel said, happily. Roxas smiled before he replied, "I missed you too, Ax."

Roxas let out a squeak as he felt his boyfriend pounce on him. "It's a good thing you're here, Rox. I don't think I can handle my hand again. He's not as nice as your warm insides." Axel remarked. The blonde just blushed and buried his face under his hands. Axel rubbed his face against Roxas' hands, urging them to move and nipping at the blonde's fingers when he ignored the cue. Roxas pulled his hands away from his face only to have his mouth ravaged by a sex starved redhead. Moaning into the kiss, Roxas tangled one of his hands into his boyfriend's thick red mane and the other hand fell into a stroking rhythm along the rest of the red locks. Axel pulled away from the kiss first, placing small and soft kisses to his blonde lover's mouth. "I really missed you, Roxas." Axel mumbled, his eyes watering. Sighing softly, Roxas pulled the older man to him and initiated a more passionate kiss. "Axel, you're just upset at the moment because you're horny, so hurry up and fuck me." Roxas demanded. Axel willingly obliged to his princess like boyfriend, ripping his clothes off eagerly. Soon the smaller boy was left only dressed in his white boxer briefs.

"Uh, Ax. Baby." Roxas moaned as Axel latched his mouth onto one of the blonde's sensitive pale pink nipples. Nibbling the pink nub, Axel reached out with a hand to tweak the other nipple, causing Roxas to moan a little louder. Axel moved his mouth away from the nipple he had been biting to the other nipple, nipping it to the point of near bruising. This didn't affect Roxas in a bad way though, as he only continued to moan louder. The redhead pulled away from that nipple and trailed a line of saliva down the boy's stomach with his tongue, stopping at his belly button to roll his tongue into it, eliciting a shriek of pleasure from his boyfriend. "Ax. Stop. Please." Roxas begged. Axel pulled away a little hesitantly. "Rox?" The redhead questioned. The small blonde sat up and pushed the older boy down onto the bed. "It's okay, Axel. I went away so I should be the one pleasuring you." Roxas reasoned. Axel nodded in agreement and sat his back against the headboard of his bed. The blonde boy climbed up onto his boyfriend's lap and placed both his hands at the redhead's nape. Axel's breath hitched a little in anticipation which did not go unnoticed by the smaller boy. Roxas pressed his mouth, somewhat urgently, against Axel's. The older boy kissed back softly, a little unsure until Roxas swiped his tongue against Axel's lower lip, asking for entrance. The redhead complied, letting the blonde dominate his mouth, only gently pushing his tongue against Roxas'.

Axel moaned when Roxas cruelly ground his hips downwards against his erection. Panting, the redhead clasped the smaller boy's hips with both hands, physically begging for some sort of friction. The blonde moaned at the contact of his boyfriend's firm grasp on his hips, the redhead really knew all his sensitive spots. "Mm, Axel." Roxas groaned, rolling his hips down again, this time along Axel's length. Axel knew Roxas liked to take before giving, his blonde was a little selfish at times. Roxas hopped off Axel's lap suddenly, standing next to him on the bed. Axel had started to question when he saw his blonde remove his underwear hastily. The redhead began to pull his underwear off until an irate blonde shouted until his hands were tucked underneath his thighs. The smaller boy began rifling through the items on the floor next to the bed, searching for a small purple bottle that was necessary for the kind of sex that Roxas expected from his boyfriend.

"Rox, first drawer to the left." The redhead murmured, alerting the boy of the item's location. The blonde opened the drawer and retrieved the bottle of lube, bringing it with him to the bed. Axel smiled at the return of his lover who was now huffing and puffing trying to remove his black underwear. "Babe, do you need some help?" The redhead asked, cautiously. Roxas huffed again before unceremoniously ripping off his boyfriend's underwear. The blonde smiled sweet before shaking his head no and popping the cap open on the bottle. Roxas knelt over the redhead's thighs, smearing the purple grape scented and flavoured lube onto his fingers. Aroused, Axel watched as Roxas leaned towards him, spreading his legs a little. Axel had to fight to not pounce upon his lover as he watched the younger boy slide a lubricated finger into his quivering entrance. Even though, the blonde was the bottom, sometimes he was a lot more sexually aggressive than the redhead had pegged him for. Working his forefinger in and out of his ass, Roxas grew impatient and forced the second finger into his tight little hole. Moaning, Roxas leaned against his boyfriend's chest as he began a scissoring motion with his fingers. Axel captured his blonde lover's lips in an aggressive kiss, biting and thrusting his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Roxas moaned at the harsh contact, taking the opportunity to slip the third and last finger into his entrance. Suddenly, the blonde removed his fingers altogether and pulled his mouth away from his boyfriend.

Axel bit back a moan as the blonde poured some of the grape scented love jelly onto his cock. Roxas innocently rubbed the lube up and down the redhead's shaft, making sure to coat the entire member in the thick jelly like lube. The blonde looked up at his boyfriend, noting the hungry gaze and half lidded eyes. Roxas propped himself up and positioned his entrance above Axel's erect member. The redhead barely got to moan his lover's name before the blonde impaled himself on his lubed up cock. "Uh, uh, uh, Axel!" The blonde groaned, bouncing up and down on the hardened member. The redhead grabbed Roxas' hips and angled his cock to hit the bundle of nerves that made his boyfriend's vision spike. When the blonde brought his hips down next, his vision indeed spiked and he swore he could see stars. Moaning loudly, he grabbed one of Axel's hands and led them to his own weeping erection. Axel chuckled softly, wrapping his hand around his lover's cock and set a slow pace of him thrusting his hips upwards to meet Roxas' hips coming down and jerking him off when his lover's hips pulled away from his own. It wasn't their usual pace but the two found themselves on the edge of orgasm at the same time. It took a few more thrusts from Axel but the pair orgasmed together, the blonde's cum shooting all over the redhead's chest. Axel pulled out of the blonde just in time to shoot his own load on his ass cheeks. Roxas slumped forward onto his boyfriend. "Remind me to never leave you again. This isn't enough but I'm too tired." Roxas whined. Axel held his blonde lover to his body and agreed. "I can't believe I had sex with my pillow..." Axel murmured before closing his eyes and snoring. The blonde stared in disbelief at his now comatose boyfriend. "Axel!"


End file.
